


The Black Widower

by oktizen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Deucalion, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Handler Deucalion, Life without Stiles, M/M, Stiles is Black Widow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oktizen/pseuds/oktizen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles was taken away as an infant and was raised to become a killer? How would the pack react to his sudden appearance in Beacon Hill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_You’re breaking…_

‘I’m trying’ is what I always tell myself when things like this happen. I know I forget the procedures sometimes, but I’m really trying not to break this time.

_Sloppy. Just sloppy. Do it again…_

I remember when they first told me that. I was real terrified at the time of their criticism but now I’m okay. I take their critiques with stride to become better. I have to be better.

_Why aren’t you doing it right? You might as well die…_

I’ll do better. I’ll be better.

_You’re almost complete. You’re so close to graduation…_

I knew I could do it. I just had to trust in myself.

_After all these years, I would like to introduce you to the Red Room…_

I started out as nothing but then I got better. I am better. I am the Black Widow…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I watch through dim lights of the hotel room as the man on the bed, Ivan, signals me to join him. With music playing in the background and the champagne from earlier making us slightly dizzy, I knew the mood was just right.

I began to slowly make my way over while at the same time I begun stripping off my tie and blazer. By the time my shirt followed the rest I was already straddling the man. Cupping his face, I began to slowly make out with him, prying his mouth open with my tongue.

Things were just getting heated when I felt a warm sensation running over my left hand. We both look down to see a dagger plunged into his chest while blood came pouring out. Hearing the man beginning to choke I got up and began collecting my things.

After putting on my clothes I took off the now stained red gloves off. A good assassin never leaves evidence.

I turn back to see Ivan struggling between life and death. Walking back over I wrap one of the cloves over the knife’s hilt and pushed it in even further, into his heart.

“Have fun in Hell.” With a final smirk I made a quick exit making sure my face wasn’t visible to any cameras.

Once outside I walk casually into a sleek Marussia car. I barely sat down before it came to life and took off into the night. I was sitting in silence before the driver spoke up. “Did you get the target?”

“Was that rhetorical?” Not hearing a snarky reply, I continue. “Yes, the target has been neutralized.”

“Good, Stiles. And might I ask, how did you manage to take down this man when the other agents couldn’t?”

Without missing a beat I whisper, “Because, Deucalion, there can only be ever one Black Widow. And that's me.”


	2. The Alpha Pack

The stars look beautiful tonight, I place my head against the window of the jet as it soar through the night sky. It was nights like these where I wonder deep into my mind, into the depth where I tell myself to never go back to. These deep dark memories were something I learned to block out many of years ago.

I glance up at the stars one more time before turning to the only other passenger on the jet. The man sitting across from me was a British man about thirty years ahead of my age. He was also very muscular for his age. His hair was a light brown comb back and his eyes were a very clear blue. This man was my handler, as well as my lover. At the moment he was sketching something on a pad in charcoal.

Standing up from my seat I made my way over to him. I drape behind him and watch him sketch. The sketch actually was in fact a picture of me staring out the window. I couldn’t help but asking, “Why are you drawing me?”

Without breaking concentration the elder replies, “Call me a romantic but i wanted to capture a moment where you’re at peace.”

“I am always at peace,” I hiss at him.

Deucalion places the drawing down before pulling me down into his lap. “Don’t lie to me. You might have learned how to mask yourself from others, but you can’t lie to me.” He flash his red eyes at me while saying, “You have a very unique way of lying.”

Feeling his hands massaging my back muscles I relax in his hold before looking back into his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I could say the same to you. You are one of the most well train agents I have taken care of.” I duck my head to hide a yawn as I really that I’m really sleepy. “Was that a yawn I just heard?”

“No.”

“Stiles, I think it’s about time you get some sleep.”

“But you never told me where we are heading to,” I whine as he stood up with me in his arms.

“It’s a secret,” he try to assure me but it didn’t work. At my consistent pout he gave in a little. “Fine, Stiles. We are actually going to see an old client of mine that owes me a great debt.”

“I don’t see my role in this,” I said as he places me on the couch-turn-bed.

“Well my little widow,” he says as he tuck me in, “you will be given your assignment once I get everything finalized.”

“Promise?”

With a chuckle, he place a kiss on my forehead before saying, “I promise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The plane ride to our destination – Beacon Hill, what kind of name is that? – was very smooth. After I had fallen asleep we had apparently landed and Deucalion carried me from the plan, to the limousine, and into his mansion. I knew this because when I woke up I found myself in a very well decorated room. Getting up out of bed I walk over to the dresser and closet to see he also organized our clothes and other items.

I reach for one of Deucalion’s shirts before making my way into the attach bathroom. After showering real quickly I change into the over-sized shirt. I finally step out of the room and into the hallway to see if I could find another living soul in the huge house. Based on the room I was just in and the hallway, I could tell Deucalion decorated the entire place – everything screams fancy.

I walk aimlessly for at least ten seconds before I felt it – a sudden vibration in the ground. Years at the academy taught me a lot, and one of those things was to always be alert. I slow down my breathing and heart rate and wait for them to strike. Which wasn’t very long.

I glance into a floor to ceiling window and caught a glimpse of red eyes before I duck and roll out of the way on an upcoming attack. From my crouch position on the ground I saw what appears to be a teenage boy, a little over my own age, blond and full of muscles. He turns around back to me and glares at me with the same red eyes. Alpha. Based on his stance I knew he was going to try to overpower me with his strength. Too bad for him.

I waited in my still position on the ground before he was close enough. I ran up to my attacker, but before I could reach him I did a back flip. In the middle of my flip I shot both of my legs forward and lock my ankles around his neck. Lifting myself up I punch the guy right in the nose. I finally swung the upper half of my body in a vertical spin, dragging the culprit with me by my legs. Hearing a crack I let go of my hold and landed again in another crouch.

I started to fully stand up when a clap came from down the hall. I turn to see Deucalion standing there with a clone of the alpha I just fought, another – if not more – muscular guy, and a woman with a stoic expression on her face. I glance down to see the guy still groaning before looking back at the British man. “Friends of yours?”

“More or less,” he answers. He turns towards the boy on the ground. “How are you, Aiden?” From the groan he continues. “Don’t wander where you aren’t supposed to go next time then.” Deucalion made his way over to me obviously analyzing my attire. “A little less for a one-on-one fight, don’t you think, Stiles?”

I just tug at the hem before replying. “I have done more in less, and you know that.” I watch as his eyes flash blood red before I finally ask, “What’s with the entourage?”

He wraps his left arm around my waist before turning me towards the group now join by the other blond boy. “Stiles, this is my pack, the Alpha Pack. Pack, this is our secret weapon, the Black Widow. And together I think we can finally achieve our goal.”


	3. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting anything for so long. I will try to get more chapters in.

Putting my brand new jeep in park, I pick up my book bag and began walking towards the school’s entrance. The moment I reach the door I heard the revving of motorcycle engines and whispering of hot new students. I couldn’t help but shake my head in disappointment. Rule number one when on a mission: Never draw attention to yourself.

Unlike the twins that who were sporting tight shirts and leather jackets - trying to look hot and stuff - I chosed a simple loose plaid shirt. Nothing fancy. These boys have so much to learn.

Putting them aside I walk into the front office and began what I always do best, blend. The twins’ attractiveness might work in my favor.

After getting my schedule and books, I made my way to my first period. I walk into the class and watch the teacher roll his eyes while muttering, “Another one.”

Putting a passable smile, I ask, “ Are you Mr. Harris?”

Unlike me this man didn’t even try to hide his displeasure. “Yes, I am. You must be Ge-Gi-Jia-”

“Please just call me Stiles,” I interrupted, “that way you can save yourself from the embarrassment that you can’t even pronounce my name, considering that you are a science teacher and not a foreign language teacher.”

“Why, Mr. Stilinski, are you just asking for a detention?” the man hiss.

“I’m not looking for trouble, just stating the facts.” Turning on my heels, I walk towards a random seat in the back, next to a random black girl. I watch as the man took a couple of deep breaths before going back to the board. I look up to see Aiden sitting two rows from the front next to a girl Deuc told me about - Lydia Martin. From what I found she was a smart student as well as a popular one as it seems. From his body position he seems like he was trying to flirt with her. Pathetic. Turning my attention to the girl beside me, I placed on my most charming smile before introducing myself. In order to blend in, associate with characters who don’t belong. By the way she was smiling back, I knew I found my cover.

  


* * *

  


The rest of the day went along without  a hitch. By making friends with random students I was able to observe the target pack from the distance without being too obvious. I was originally gonna go back to Deucalion when Ethan stopped me saying he wanted to try out for the lacrosse team to impress some guy he met. Typical. The twins think with their dicks, not their heads. But hey it makes them look more likely as your typical average hormonal teenager.

Anyways I found myself on the bleachers outside in the crisps fall air as the boys, new and old, gather in the center of the field where the coach was. From the corner of my eyes, I could see three of the girls sitting of to the side, Allison, Lydia, and Malia. From my analysis from them all day, I knew Allison was more easier to approach than the other two, but since they were together, the other two could be more of an obstacle to get to Allison.

With that in mind, I turn back to the field to see what was going on. Ethan was currently in the middle of tossing the ball into the net. Of course the werewolf enhancement made it much easier to get the ball into the net. That got some of the girls on the bleacher to start cheering. With an eye roll, I focus my eyes on my surrounding when I found a figure standing in the distance.

From what I can tell the mysterious figure has broad shoulders and short hair - male. He was well built and about six foot tall if not taller - so either in his genes or he just exercise. Stiff posture means he is always on guard. Interesting character.

Before I could try to get a closer look, my cell phone blares out shocking the others on the bleach with me. Not bother by it, I picked it up without looking at the id. “What is it, Deucalion?”

“Why aren’t you and Ethan back yet?”

“Ethan found a toy. I’m just his handler.” Looking over to the girls, I found the coyote, Malia, stiffen slightly, ears twitching, body leaning slightly towards me. She was listening. “Um, you know what, I think we should finish this discussion at home. Practice is almost over anyway.”

“Fine,” he agrees. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Putting my phone away, I pulled up my left sleeves discreetly almost revealing a bracelet-like device. With my right hand covering it, I flexed my other wrist forward. On cue a tiny bolt of electricity flew out quickly and into the Malia-chick. I internally smirked as I watch her jump from the jolt. Fixing my sleeves I made my way out of the area when I saw the team clearing up.

Jumping into my jeep I caught a glimpse of the unknown man from the distance earlier by a sleek black camaro. Playing it off cool, I pretended to be aloof. Starting my car, I began making my exit while keeping all of today’s information in my head for when I get home.

  


* * *

  


Standing in the middle of Deucalion’s office, I stared at the papers stacked on his desk and the pin up board next to said desk. Shuffling through the papers lied out I continued to find the right info as the door behind me opens. “You have to be better than that to sneak up on me Kali.”

“The fact that you knew it was me surprises me yet not at the same time.” Walking over to me, she look over my shoulder before asking, “What is it are you actually looking for?”

“What do you know about men six foot tall, dark hair, and creepy werewolf sneaking ability?”

“Anything else that you can use to identify him?”,

“Tan skin, probably green to hazel eyes.”

“Sounds familiar,” she mutters before pulling out a picture underneath some paper about property values. “Is this what you’re looking for?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” I asked while taking the picture.

“That’s Derek Hale.”

“Hale?” asks a british voice. Turning we saw Deucalion standing there, head tilted in curiosity. “What is this talk of a Hale?”

Leaning back on the desk, I answered, “Well I have somethings to discuss with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Don't comment. Do as you please. I just hope you comment.


	4. Stiles' Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fillers. Fillers. Fillers. I just wanted to post something.

Making my way around the town I made notes of where everything was, from popular area to the more secluded parts. I told Deucalion that I needed to do this to get use to the town. I was just on my way towards the mall to see what was there when I noticed two of the Hale-McCall pack. Isaac and Malia. Based on their hand holding and relax posture, it was obvious to see that they were dating.

Changing my course of direction I headed for the shop right across from the restaurant the couple was going in. Seeing as it was an antique shop I did my best to buy some time.

As I roamed the shelves I thought back to the discussion I had with the Alphas.

  
  


**(Flashback)**

_ As everybody began to gather in the well furnished living room, I made myself a cup of tea from the side of the room. Deucalion was leaning against the mantle. Kali was in one of the big fluffy armchair. Ennis was by the door, and the twins were on the couch. Placing the last drop of sugar, I turn to the pack as Aiden bragged about that Lydia-girl. Boys. Teenagers. And everything that falls in between that. Taking a seat in the loveseat, I waited for Deucalion to begin. Fortunately the wait wasn’t long. _

_ “That sounds lovely Aiden, but please did you get anything that we might actually need?” He sounded stressed. _

_ “No, I don’t think I found anything concrete,” he said unsure. _

_ “Figures.” Turning his gaze towards me he gestures with his hands while saying, “Stiles?” _

_ After taking a sip of my tea, I looked into the older man’s eyes while saying, “The information you collected were about right.” _

_ “‘About’?” he asks. _

_ Taking another sip I took my time before placing my finished cup onto the table. Looking back up at him, I told him, “You seem to have forgotten a Hale. Derek Hale, if I am not correct.” _

_ “No, you’re correct. Just can’t believe he’s still around.” Rubbing the area between his eyes, Deucalion gestures with his other hand to continue. _

_ “From what I could gather off the bat, he seems to be very tense. He also seems to be watching the lacrosse practice very closely. I think he might be close to this pack, if not a part of it himself.” _

_ “Well seeing as his family was once a very important pack, it might be that he made a new one. Anything else?” _

_ “The coyote. When you had called me earlier, she is still unpredictable.” _

_ “How so?” Kali asks. _

_ “Police report says she was founded about a year ago, so sixteen years away from society can really affect a person’s development. Plus she is not a wolf but a coyote, her instincts will vary much differently from the wolves.” _

_ “So you’re saying she’ll figure you out?” Aiden asks. _

_ “I never said that,” I smirked. “I just meant that she lacks control of both the human and the coyote. She might lash out at you for even telling her, her shirt is inside out. I’d be careful around her.” _

_ “Yes, if we don’t want to get on the pack tough side,” there was a snort coming from Ennis, “then we need to approach them lightly.” _

  
  


**(End of Flashback)**

Placing another bird statue down I turned and saw the couple leaving from their dinner. I waited for a couple of minutes before walking out and turning left. I followed them for about fifteen minutes before they began walking towards the wooded area. Peculiar, I thought to myself.

Trekking carefully through the area, I manage  to spot them walking into an odd burnt house. Do teenagers still go to abandon houses to make out, came another thought. I didn’t have to wait for an answer because I spotted a car and a dirt bike near the house as well.

I took out my phone and shot a quick snap of the house before I heard crunching leaves behind me. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” came a voice from behind me. I just straightened myself and placed my phone back in my jean pocket. The voice repeated. “I asked, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”

Choosing to ignore the newcomer I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a circular device. Taking off my hoodie, I clipped the device onto said hoodie before pressing the button. I ignored the guy’s persistence, and also the fact that he was making his way over. Balling up my jacket I yelled quickly, “Think fast!” Tossing it at him, I began to run the opposite direction. I didn’t even stop to see that the device exploded. It wasn’t strong enough to kill, but it does inflict a great amount of damage. Plus, if it was a werewolf, my scent would be the last thing they would smell. Maybe next time I can get into the house.


End file.
